I'm Not Like That
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I'm not going on a stupid date with you, West." *Fluff.


**A/N: -flails- I haven't written these guys in forever and it means I have all this pent up love for this pairing. I am… OTP-deprived.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
>Warning: Language. Oh, and fluff.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm Not Like That<span>**

His head turned at the knock on his door. Roy usually left it open, but he didn't expect anyone to come over tonight. It was- he checked the clock on his DVD player- almost midnight. The redhead rose to his feet with a heavy sigh and padded towards the door with heavy steps, saying, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

A quick jog carried him to the door after a second knock rattled the door again, this one more timid. Roy pulled the chain and opened the door, expecting to see Queen there harassing him to come back.

He was greeted by the sight of Wally standing there with eyes caught between fear and relief. "Hi, Roy."

He leaned against the doorframe and uttered another sigh. "Wally, it's almost midnight." He couldn't get mad at the little ginger. He was a good kid and usually didn't bother him much. The speedster had been over a lot lately because he'd been having personal problems that he didn't like to talk about. Roy didn't like to talk about personal problems and therefore never asked questions. It was a good set-up, someone who didn't like to talk and someone who didn't like to ask.

Swallowing hard, Wally took a step back. "Yeah, I know, I know, and I'm sorry for bothering you and everything." He took another step away from the door, away from Roy. "I can just go if you-"

Who was Harper to turn away a friend? "No, man, you can come on in if you want." Roy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling terribly guilty all of a sudden. "I'm just being a prick."

"No, I'm- I'm good out here." Wally offered a sheepish smile and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

This was… un-Wally-like. He liked crashing on the couch and eating all of Roy's food and just sleeping on the floor or wherever there was enough space for him to sprawl out. Their situation derived from him always coming in. It was normal for him to be in Roy's apartment.

Despite his now growing curiosity, Roy didn't question. He didn't generally pry. It was what made it work. "What do you want, then?" he asked as his arms folded across his broad chest.

"Just…" He was shuffling his feet; Wally wouldn't make eye contact. "Roy, will you-" He bit his lower lip, even drawing a little bit of blood. "Will you promise me you won't laugh?"

So this was serious. His body language was obviously nervous, and he was clearly out of his comfort zone. Roy figured this was something big. "I promise, West."

Again, he swallowed hard. Shuffling his feet some more, he was even thinking about backing out and just running off. Wally knew Roy would come after him now, that was the bad part. He should've run before the archer could open the door. "I think I'm gay."

This wasn't a big shock. Wally did act gay sometimes, hugging a little too much, acting really awkward, sometimes ogling at Conner. "That's fine," said Roy, offering a half-smile. "As long as all those anti gay marriage laws don't get passed, you're good. No one'll judge you, Walls."

He kept shuffling. "There's… more."

The anxious body language still hadn't faded, which meant that wasn't the worst part. Roy's lips pursed into a frown. "You can talk to me, you know that." Just because he didn't ask questions didn't mean he didn't listen. Whenever Wally did need to say something, Roy never shut him out or silenced him. It was simple. "Just say it."

How to put it nicely without completely weirding him out and getting the door slammed in his face? "I think I'm gay for you." And he really expected to get the door slammed in his face.

Roy was speechless for a few long moments.

"I didn't want to tell you." The words were spilling out really fast, hardly comprehensible. "I was afraid you'd never want to talk to me again or that you'd just hate me because there's something wrong with me because a lot of people hate gays and I was really scared that you wouldn't want me to hang out anymore and that if I liked you, that'd be weird and I don't want our friendship to be weird or anything and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I wanted to at least tell you because I felt bad for not telling you and so I just let it out and now I wish I hadn't said anything so I should probably just leave because this is really getting embarrassing and I'm so scared you hate me, Roy, I'm really scared." He wasn't even out of breath. "My parents don't know, no one else knows, but I know I can talk to you because you're usually really passive about this kind of stuff. I'm really glad you're like that, ya know? You're just so chill and now I'm complimenting you and it's weird again, there's something wrong with me, I shouldn't be like this, is there something wrong with me? I feel so crazy and stupid and I really just want to leave right now because you're probably freaking out on the inside and-"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Wally."

His green eyes fell on Roy. Something of a half-smile had fallen on the archer's features as he smiled down at Wally; his arms were still crossed, but his tone was understanding, gentle. The ginger felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward. "Really?"

"Yeah." Roy shook his head sadly for a few minutes with that same half-smile perched on his face. "There's nothing wrong with you, trust me." He glanced at the floor beside the speedster before looking back to Wally's brilliant emerald eyes. "I don't usually tell people this for obvious reasons, but I'm gay too."

Gay. Roy was _the last_ person Wally would expect to be gay. Conner, Dick, Kaldur. But not Roy. Roy was the definition of badass and suddenly he was gay. Wally actually respected him more in that very moment. "You… You are?" Disbelief clung to his words.

Now it was Harper's turn to shuffle nervously. No one really knew. Except for the girlfriend he figured it out with. And Batman. Just because Batman knew everything. But it wasn't common knowledge, and he liked it that way. "Yeah. I just… Girls aren't my thing. Some people may think Red Arrow is some sort of sex symbol, but all the fangirls are really just getting their hopes up for nothing. I'm not like that."

A cheeky grin swept across Wally's face. "So straight as an arrow can't be applied here?"

Some part of Roy wanted to slap him. The other half wanted to push him down the stairs. "Not funny, West."

"Well, I'm just throwing it out there." His smugness faded quickly to be replaced with the lingering regret of coming. He couldn't keep up his carefree façade forever; it was painful to put on a happy face for too long. "So Roy, uh, do you think-"

"I'm not going on a stupid date with you, West."

Like a dagger, it painfully sliced through Wally's heart. His eyes went from hopeful to heartbroken in a fraction of a second. "So, should I just stop coming over or…" The awkward part he'd been dreading.

"No, get your ass in here." He threw a thumb over his shoulder and stood upright in the doorway, pushing open the door a bit more to allow the speedster through. "I've got Ocean's Twelve playing right now and if we make popcorn, we can still catch the end of it."

Mouth gaping and puzzlement stealing the innocence from his freckled face, Wally tried to grasp the right words for all of this. He was confused and elated at the same time, unsure of what was going on with Roy. He sounded a little bit insane by the ginger's standards…

"I don't do 'dates'. I do 'hanging out'." He walked inside and made himself comfortable on the couch again, just waiting for Wally to come in after him and settle on the couch beside him. Roy was hoping just a little bit that Wally liked to snuggle…

He let it sink in for a few moments. The speedster let himself in and closed the door behind him before vaulting over the back of the couch to cuddle up beside Roy. "So, are they pulling off the heist yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like it's a bit out of character, mostly for Roy, but I just needed to ship it. All the pent up Roy/Wally was pretty much killing me. Review?**

**~Sky**

**P.S. I kind of think we should dub this pairing "Speedy"… They just don't have a good pairing name...**


End file.
